thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
To Hell And Back
This is the fifty-fourth episode of Die Another Day. Story Harvey sits in his office, alone, as he comprehends the situation. Hannah is dead, and he is the new leader of Excelsior. Raymond walks into the room. “Did I disturb you?” Raymond asks. “No Raymond,” Harvey answers, “You’re free to talk. Why did you come in here?” “Some members of Systrike have been found at an old campground not far from here,” Raymond states. “Let’s get the men ready. It’s time to go,” Harvey replies. Harvey, Trace, Tai, Izzy, Casey, Kari, Raymond, Dante, Claire, Zane, Elliott, Mark, Tori, Sarah, Cassie, Miranda, Jack, Joselyn, and Nolan, along with many Systrike soldiers, are riding in massive armored vehicles towards their destination. “Is it a good idea to bring children into a war zone?” Mark asks. “We’re in the apocalypse. They’ve seen a lot worse these days,” Elliott answers. “Tori, Kari, it’s time for your training to really see some use,” Nolan states. “We know, Nolan,” Tori and Kari reply. “They’re going to pay for killing Daniel and Connor,” Miranda states. The armored vehicles eventually arrive at the campsite. They then walked out. “I see you’ve arrived,” Carson states. “You know why we’re here,” Trace replies. “We did what we had to do. You wouldn’t embrace our new world,” Carson states. “Fuck that, you worthless piece of shit,” Trace replies. Trace then pushes Carson into a tree. Carson then collapses to the ground. “Is he dead?” Zane asks. “No. Just unconscious,” Trace answers. A massive firefight then starts. “You’ll pay for taking everything from me!” Miranda shouts as she kills several Systrike members. “That actually felt really good,” Miranda states. “Fire in the hole!” Mark shouts as he throws a grenade. It blows up a pile of rocks that several Systrike members were using as a cover, as well as injuring several members. “Fall back! We need to strike them down!” Dennis shouts. The remaining Systrike members then fall back behind the bridge over a river. “They’re falling back!” Claire shouts. “This is good. This means that we’re doing well,” Harvey replies. The Systrike members continue firing at the Excelsior members. There was loss of life on both sides. “We need to continue pushing forward!” Jack shouts. The Excelsior members continue advancing towards Systrike. Sarah and Tori then break formation and directly confront Dennis. “Calm down lady. We can talk,” Dennis states. Sarah then punches Dennis in the face. “I ain’t no lady,” Sarah replies. Sarah continues kicking and punching Dennis as the rest of the group look on in excitement. “You’re stronger than I thought,” Dennis states, “I’ve never been beaten up by a girl either.” Sarah then kicks Dennis in the crotch, giving him intense pain. “I’m not a girl either. I’m a woman!” Sarah shouts as she continues to beat Dennis until his face was bloody and two of his teeth were on the ground. A gunshot is then heard. Dennis looks to his abdomen, which now has a bloody hole in it, and he turns to look at Sarah’s daughter Tori, who fired the shot. “I’m not going down that easily,” Dennis states rather weakly as he painfully adjusts his position. He then set off a bunch of explosives on the bridge, dropping himself, Sarah, and Tori into the river. Dante then goes into the river and gets Tori and Sarah onto the land. “Retreat!” Michael shouted as the remaining Systrike members left. “Is he dead?” Tori asks. “Yes. He is dead,” Sarah answers, “Tori.” “Yes, mommy,” Tori asks. “I’m not going to make it. Both my legs were blown off in the explosion. One of the bombs was right under my feet,” Sarah answers. “No. Mommy NO!” Tori shouts. “Yes. You have to do it. You know what you have to do,” Sarah replies. “I don’t want to do it!” Tori shouts while sobbing. “You have to. I know that you don’t want to see me as one of those things,” Sarah replies. “I don’t!” Tori shouts. “I know that you don’t,” Sarah replies. Sarah is then shot in the head by Tori. Tori then runs off sobbing. “Tori! TORI!” Jack shouts. Jack then runs after Tori. As the rest of Excelsior head back in the armored vehicles, Jack runs through the forest, determined to find Tori. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Sarah Miller *Harvey Wilson *Mark *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Carson *Dennis *Michael Deaths *Dennis *Sarah Miller Trivia *First appearance of Claire. *First appearance of Dante. *First appearance of Zane Wild. *First appearance of Michael. *First (and last) appearance of Dennis. *Last appearance of Sarah Miller. *The bridge scene at the end of the episode was originally supposed to be in the previous episode, but it was pushed back to this episode to increase this episode's length.